


I Hate Chemistry

by RhaenysTully



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaenysTully/pseuds/RhaenysTully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Arya first meets Gendry, divided into three parts. Modern-AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Chemistry

Probably that horrible day started with the fifth time Catelyn Tully entered her daughters' room. The only sign of life in this large chamber was a skinny arm leaning over the bunk-bed.

"Arya Stark, if you don't get up immediately, you will be late. Again." Catelyn did her best her voice to seem strict, but although the fact of her youngest daughter being late for school regularly did upset her, she could not get really cross. "And Sansa will also be late because of you."

The last person Arya really cared about a that moment was Sansa, but still she felt conscience stung her painfully. That was why she quietly groaned and, investing considerable efforts, opened her eyes.

"Okay, mom, tell Sansa to keep her daubed mouth shut, and I'll be in ten minutes." Arya mumbled raising her tousled head. Catelyn just sighed silently and left, showing she was never able to tame her wild daughter or even her mouth. 

Dressing up didn't take long - Arya choose some random underwear, a ridiculous bra with a hedgehog, which was already too small even for Arya's pimples, as Sansa preferred to call her sister's breast, grey jeans and a washed out green T-shirt with something like 'Life is antagonistic to the living.' written on it, she once stole from Jon. Then Arya brushed her teeth and spent entire four minutes on trying to comb her short hair, though it didn't stop looking as a bird's nest. The last thing to do was to put her unfinished math homework into the black rucksack, she used already for four years, then put it on her left shoulder and go downstairs.

Sansa was sitting at the kitchen table, picking her dietetic muesli with low-fat milk nervously, as Bran was nibbling a sandwich with jam, and Catelyn was trying to feed little Rickon with some rather unappetizing porridge. 

"I will be late because of you again!" Sansa exclaimed, as she saw her younger sister entering the room to grab some biscuits and an orange. "When will you eventually start respecting the adults?"

"You' re not an adult, Sansa." Arya replied, rolling her grey eyes. She was sick and tired of this silly statement, ordering her to 'respect and love' her elder sister. 

"That doesn't mean you are supposed to oversleep each and every day of school, Arya." Catelyn noticed, trying to put another spoon of porridge into her son's mouth. "And please, stop surfing the net till three in the morning. This is no good neither for your, nor for your sister, and, besides, I am fed up with the eternal song and dance you give me about doing geometry for such a long time. Mr Baelish told me you never do it."

Arya blushed and bit her lip, as Sansa grinned victoriously. She always knew it wasn't meritoriously to chat in Facebook with those few, who were her schoolmates, or guys from guitar class and burrow DeviantArt looking for some nice arts the whole night, but she still knew it would be uneasy to drop that. Unwilling to think of that, she murmured something at farewell and left the kitchen for hall, where she put her almost worn out 'converse' and black leather jacket on.

"Do you know, who told him to call mom?" Sansa asked, unable to hide a gloating smile, as she donned her light-blue coat.

"I suppose, I know this person very well." Arya replied, frowning unpleased. 

In several minutes, when she was already sitting on the back seat of the car, driven by Hallen, watching autumn gardens, they passed by, she realized another gloomy school day had just started. "And today we have chemistry." Arya recollected "Damn, I hate chemistry!"


End file.
